Yours To Hold
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: A songfic to 'Yours To Hold' by Skillet. Cody writes London a letter saying he was always hers to hold.


**Yours To Hold**

**A/N:** WOOHOO, I can't wait to see the episode "Summer of Our Discontent" of TSL season three! You'll find out why when you see it! Well...hopefully. Anyways, I haven't been updating Dig, but am in the process of coming up with a new chapter. With as clever and well-written as I want to make it, it's pretty hard to write. But this is a C/L one-shot song-fic to hold you guys over. There may just be another to follow! I just have so many ideas for C/L fics that really can't all fit into the same story, so bear with me! You guys are the greatest! Just a warning: MAJOR fluff and sweetness factor here. Don't say you weren't warned.

**Note:** The song is "Yours To Hold" by Skillet. It's such a great song and actually fits their relationship, if you think about it. If I ever come across some clips, hello fanvid time!!! -girly squeal-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song or the band, or any of the characters.

**Summary:** A CxL song-fic. Cody writes London a letter, telling her he was always hers to hold.

!#$&()+

_**I see you standing here **_

_**But you're so far away **_

_**Starving for your attention **_

_**You don't even know my name**_

_Dear London,_

_Haha, this was actually a good idea Zack came up with. I'm writing you a letter, which you will never recieve. I could've done it by e-mail, but Maddie said she did something like this that way before, and you actually sent it to the person that wasn't supposed to get it. Thinking of you doing something like that makes me laugh. Everything you ever did made me smile, come to think of it. Which brings us to the point of this pointless letter. I need to get a few things off my chest. Things have just been bottling up inside of me for so long, and this was the only way I could get my feelings out without you actually finding out about them..._

_**You're going through so much **_

_**But I know that I could be the one to hold you**_

_You see, I'm totally in love with you, London. I can't stop thinking about you. When you laugh, or when you cry. Everything you do takes my breath away. I know your father once again missed your plans for Father's Day, and I know your hurting. What I wouldn't give to take away all of your pain and sadness. If only I could feel that way instead of you. When you came into the Tipton lobby today, in tears, I had to get away as soon as possible...because I was crying too. I was actually already upset that you were planning to spend a week in Tokyo with your father, away from me...but when you came into the hotel today...I would have used up every last ounce of energy I had to get your father here, if only to put a smile on your mesmorizing face..._

_**Every single day **_

_**I find it hard to say **_

_**I could be yours alone **_

_**You will see someday **_

_**That all along the way **_

_**I was yours to hold **_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_I'm actually kind of hoping right now that you do end up with this letter...and then again, I'm comtemplating burning it so you never do. That's what you do to me London. You make things confusing. But in the most amazing ways. Everything seems brighter and more colorful when you're around, and yet I get distracted by you. No natural beauty could ever compare to the wonderful things you make me see. I see everything I'll ever need in your eyes..._

_**I see you walking by **_

_**Your hair always hiding your face **_

_**I wonder why you've been hurting **_

_**I wish I had some way to say**_

_Maybe I should stop rambling on, so I can go grab a bite with Zack. I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day because I've been thinking about you. You're out shopping right now, and won't be back for another half an hour. I'm giving this letter to Maddie, and she plans to guard it with her life, so you'll never get it. But I have just a couple of more things to say. First of all: If you ever need me for anything, I'm always here. I mean it. 24/7. Secondly: I love you more than anything else in the world and would do anything for you. I was always yours to hold, London, and I always will be._

_Love,_

_ Cody_

_**You're going through so much **_

_**Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you**_

"So, how do you feel?" Maddie asked Cody with a smile, as he handed her the letter he'd just spilled his heart into.

"A lot better. Thanks for keeping it. It won't leave your sight, right?" Cody replied. Maddie nodded in consensus, giving him her scout's honor.

"Thanks. Well, Zack and I are gonna go have some lunch at Burger Barn," Cody told her, waving goodbye.

"Okay, see you later," Maddie responded, waving back. Suddenly, Esteban burst out of the elevator, in a frenzy.

"Maddie! I need your help! There's a cat loose on the 7th floor!" He yelled, his thick accent shining through. Maddie panicked.

"Okay, let's go!" She said, rushing after him, leaving the lonesome letter on it's own. Just then, the raven-haired heiress who was the center of Cody's thoughts walked through the door. She noticed Maddie was missing from her Candy Counter post, so she went over to get a better look. The first thing she noticed was a folded up piece of paper with her name on the outer flap.

_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach **_

_**You should know **_

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me **_

_**And I'm waiting for the right time **_

_**For the day I catch your eye **_

_**To let you know **_

_**That I'm yours to hold **_

London picked up the wrinkled paper and opened it, scanning the first part to make sure that it was for her. She scanned to the bottom to see that the writer of the letter was one of her blonde pals, Cody. As she read through the letter, her mouth fell open and tears formed in her eyes. She dropped the paper on the floor when she was finished reading it, in shock of Cody's feelings. She'd never even noticed him before, and it was filling her heart with guilt. Here he was, suffering from heart-ache because of her, and she wouldn't even give him the time of day. She instantly dropped her shopping bags and ran off to find Maddie, figuring she would know where Cody had gone. Little did Cody know, London had some things to tell him...

_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach **_

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me**_

**A/N:** That, surprisingly, didn't take long to write. I hope it was good! I actually cried while I was writing and re-reading Cody's letter. I hope it made you emotional. Whether crying or just feeling all giddy! Well, I love all you guys! xoxo and CIAO!!!


End file.
